


i would even wait all night (accidental surprises)

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Oneshot, awkward cheesy proposal, mild big hero 6 obsession, pizza making, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Belle decide to make pizzas to surprise Frank when he comes home from work - it continues from then on in, will anything go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would even wait all night (accidental surprises)

Gerard Way was having a great day.

He had just picked his daughter up from school, and now they were making pizzas for Belle's daddy and Gerard's boyfriend coming home from work. 

“Papa, where did you put the cheese?” questioned the small girl standing on a chair at the counter, looking up with wide eyes at Gerard. 

“I think it’s still in the fridge, Belle, unless we used it all up” he replied to the girl- who was looking at him guiltily.

“I… um. Baymax might have eaten it last night when he was hungry, papa” she smiled sheepishly up at him.

“Hmm… I guess Baymax has some ‘splaining to do, huh?” he says, picking up Belle’s coat from the hook on the wall. 

“C'mon, Princess, gotta go get more cheese” the girl hopped down from the chair and ran to get her boots on. Gerard shrugged on his jacket and stuffed his feet into his boots. He hoped Frank didn’t get home before they could surprise him. 

When Gerard and Belle arrive at the store, Belle grins up at her papa and runs for the movie display on the far side of the store.

“Dammit, Belle” he mutters to himself, as he stalks off to pick up some soy mozzarella, and maybe some ice cream for after. 

“Papa! They got a new Honey Lemon action figure!” Gerard sighed at his daughter’s new found obsession with the Disney movie. 

“Can I get it? Pretty please with cherries on top?” she looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. Gerard sighs and rolls his eyes. He can never resist that look.

“Okay, B, but just this once, because we gotta get home to finish the pizzas to surprise your daddy." Gerard replies to his daughter, knowing that he would totally buy her the next thing she asked for, but trying to maintain his status as the not-a-walk-over like Frank. 

Gerard and Belle stroll up to the cash registers

“Hey Mia!” Belle exclaims, talking to the cashier. 

“Hi Belle, hi Gerard” the cashier smiles at the pair, Belle now on Gerard’s shoulders. 

“Hey, Jamia, how are you?”

“I’m awesome, Gee, how ‘bout you?”

"I'm great, Jamia!" He replies, handing her the money to pay for their items.

Belle pipes up from above Gerard’s head “We’re gonna surprise Daddy and make pizza for him!” she excitedly shrieks

“Speaking of that, gotta run, Mia. See you soon!” Belle waves from Gerard’s shoulders, holding her new toy and talking animatedly to herself. 

Gerard and Belle walk down the little arcade, hand in hand, when Belle pauses. She stares into the window of a little shop, at a pair of butterfly earrings. An idea suddenly pops into Gerard’s head. 

“Hey, Belle, want to help me pick out something special for Daddy?” 

The raven haired girl lifts her head in curiosity and confusion, and finally nods her head. 

“Papa?”

“What, B?”

“Can I still get the butterflies if I help you out?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard helps Belle set the table, and he watches the six year old carefully place down napkins and plates. He nervously toys with the little velvet box in the pocket of his jeans, and hopes it won’t show too much as to give away the surprise. Belle, satisfied with the table, moves into the den to wait for her daddy to come home. 

“Papa! Can we watch a movie?”

Gerard checks to see if the oven is off, and then goes in to the den, plops down on a beanbag and sprawls out next to the girl. 

“What do you want to watch, Belle?”

Belle crawls over to the DVD shelves, abandoning the legos she was occupied with, and sifts through the piles.

“How ‘bout Big Hero 6?”

Gerard rolls his eyes and extends a hand out for the case. 

"How many times is this now, Belle?” he laughs, slotting the disc into the player, picking up his baby and walking to the couch, just as the title starts rolling.

“57” she mumbles into his shoulder, as she cuddles up to the man. 

They watch the movie in peace, pausing only six times, for popcorn and bathroom breaks, obviously. As the credits start rolling, the two lie sleeping on the couch, Gerard still with the velvet box in his pocket and a raven-haired girl softly snoring on his shoulder. 

About an hour later, Frank silently opens the front door, and calls out for Gerard. He doesn’t get a reply, but he walks into the den to see his little family curled up on the couch. He sighs in bliss. He knows they were most likely waiting up for him. Frank covers his boyfriend and his daughter in the woolly blanket they kept on the back of the couch, and snaps a picture to capture the moment.

He then walks on through to the kitchen, and he almost cries. The table is set all nice and pretty and there are two pizzas on the table. They obviously wanted to surprise him with his favourite spinach and mozzarella pizza, but he got caught up at the label with a pile of demos to listen to. It was only then he looked at the clock and caught sight of the time. It was 3am. Frank hates nights like this. 

He drags his feet back into the den, and realises the two sleeping figures will be grouchy in the morning if they wake up like that, so he gently pries Belle from his sleeping boyfriend’s arms and tiptoes up the stairs so as not to wake the girl up from her slumber. 

He opens her door and pulls back the covers on her bed, and lightly sets her down. He tucks her up beside her Baymax plush, switches on her nightlight, kisses her forehead and softly shuts her door. 

He goes back downstairs and softly shakes his boyfriend. Gerard sits up quickly, startled and nearly has a heart attack when he sees Frank’s soft smile and he grins, then remembers

“The pizzas!” he exclaims

Frank shakes his head and laughs.

“Where’d Belle go?” he asks the smaller man

“I put her into bed, Gee, it’s nearly 4am” he quietly replies.

“I’m sorry I was out so late, Gee-“ the older man cut him off

“Its okay, Frankie. You’re here now, aren’t you?”

Frank smiled softly, wondering what he did to deserve his family.

“That reminds me…” Gerard replies to himself, before awkwardly wriggling around in his skinny jeans to fish the box out of his back pocket. He frees it and continues.

“Hey, Frank, look at the bat outside the window!” he states, so he can get prepared.

“There’s no fuckin’ bat, Gee” Frank turns around with a glare, which quickly changes into a shocked smile.

Gerard is down on one knee, his black hair all ruffled up from sleep, and what Frank thinks is Belle’s drool on the shoulder of his shirt. 

“Frank Anthony Iero, from the moment you accidentally knocked me over in high school, to when we got high in my basement and made out, the time we tried to ice skate and just ended up on the ice, laughing while our friends skated around, to buying this house with you, adopting our first dog- then later the most perfect little girl anyone could ask for, even that time when you spilled red paint all over a stack of Doom Patrols, I have loved every second of –shit, this is so fucking cheesy- it, and I can think nothing more I’d like to do than spend the remainder of my life, be it minutes or decades, with you, the man I love- so Frank, will you marry me?” 

“Gerard you fucking asshole, of course I will- I fucking love you” Frank chokes out 

Gerard rolls his eyes and gently slips the silver band on to Frank’s hand. 

“Shouldn’t we wake up Belle and tell her?” Frank (still crying) says gingerly.

“Frank” Gerard laughs, “She picked out the fucking ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I ran out of cute cheesy kidfic so I decided it was time to write my own. This is my first fic so I'd really appreciate some improvements in the comments, thank you :)
> 
> xo jose  
> Hi- so I'm thinking about making this into a series of events and random bits and bobs , possibly leading up to the proposal, from when g+f first met up to the wedding, and maybe even further if that's something you guys would like?


End file.
